My Little Pony(equestria girls): la sangre es moda
by Darkness Rarity
Summary: espero disfruten esta historia tanto como yo


**hola a todos como estan? espero que bien. el vuelto con un nuevo fanfic de my little pony solo que este es de terror, este es un creepypasta hecha por mi no quiero recibir riviews que digan "que se parece a ese fanfic que lo copeaste" no me importa saber eso sinceramente soy una chica que tiene sus propias creaciones y esta es una de ellas y si gustas puedes compartir mi creepypasta en facebook pero denme credito y si quieren copear mi fanfic y subirlo en otro sitio pideme permiso y yo se los dare pero debes decir aquien le pertenece y debes de darme el credito por ello espero que hayas entendido**

 **bueno para leer este fic o mejor dicho creepypasta sera mejor que lo leas cuando estes solo y en un ambiente callado y cuando lo leas trata de imaginarte en el si hay luz ve y apagala, bien si sigues bien estos pasos disfrutaras muy bien la creepy bien que comienze EL TERROR**

 **PD: tratare de subir este creepypasta a youtube con mi autentica voz o voz loquendera yo avisare como lo are en la siguiente parte tambien espero que sepas que esta creepy tiene partes no aptas para menores bien ten una buena y aterradora lectura**

* * *

 _ **My Little Pony (equestria girls): La Sangre Es Moda**_

una silueta con capucha negra entra a una habitacion que esta a oscuras pero hay una ventana que deja entrar la luz de la luna, esta silueta se acerca a un escritorio donde se encontraba una maquina de coser y un diario la silueta con una mano toma el diario y lo abre y voltea a ver al lector

-te contare lo que paso aqui toma haciento querido(a) que de aqui no te vas si escuchar esta historia verdadera, todo comenzo una noche

(el escenario cambia completamente)

se encontraba una hermosa chica con cabello color morado y muy bien cuidado, ella se encontraba sentada en un escritorio dibujando diseños de ropa pero no conseguia inventar nada nuevo, ella se estaba desesperando ya habia intentando hacer varios vestidos pero ninguno resulto gustarle

eran las 12:00 pm ella ya estaba muy fastidia y enojada su cabello se habia despeinado ya que agarraba su cabeza con las manos pensando que asi inventaria algo nuevo pero no resulto nada habia pasado horas sentada tratando de inventar una nueva linea de moda (ya debiste de darte cuenta de quien hablamos), ya mas desesperada que nada tomo su cuaderno de dibujo y lo lanzo hacia la ventana rompiendola

se acerco a la ventana rota y pudo apresiar la luna ella extendio sus brazos y cerro sus ojos pensando que la luz de la luna le daria una brillante idea pero esa esplendorosa luz desaparecio por unas nubes que estaban completamente negras, ella habrio los ojos y cayo un rayo asustandola haciendo que retrosediera y callera enfrente de un espejo, ella alzo la mirado y empezo a lenvantarse sobando su brazo, ella se miro al espejo

-vamos rarity necesito una idea para una nueva linea de ropa piensa, piensa- decia rarity dandose palmadas en la cabeza

-se ve que no tienes ni imaginacion ni talento eres una tonta sin talento- dijo una extraña voz

-¿que? quien dijo eso- rarity observaba la habitacion pero no podia ver de donde provino esa voz

-mira al frente inecta- dijo la voz de nuevo

rarity miro al espejo y esa expresion que tenia de desesperacion y enojo cambio completamente por una de terror verdadero en el espejo se miraba su reflejo pero ella se dio cuenta que no lo era al ver que esa extraña forma parecida a ella que estaba en el espejo estaba completamente desnuda, con rasguños en todo su cuerpo, en su pecho tenia unas marcas muy grandes que hacian la figura de un corazon, uno de sus ojos estaba completamente negro pero habia un ponto rojo en el y de el escurria sangre

rarity mostraba una expresion de horror puro no sabia que hacer estaba completamente paralizada, esa figura parecida a ella salia del espejo lentamente poniendose enfrente de ella

-¿que pasa cariño? no te parece algo lindo verme- decia esa silueta de rarity con un todo de risa

rarity no podia responder estaba paralizada solo tenia la voca abierta y tenia una expresion de horror puro, la silueta la tomo del cuello y la llevo contra la pared

-reacciona querida es de mala educacion ignorar a la gente- decia la silueta

rarity racciono a ver que esa extraña figura exactamente a ella la tenia contra la pared

-¿quien eres tu?- preguntaba rarity con temor

-¿acaso no me puedes reconocer tontita?- la silueta empezo a reir

-yo soy tu cariño solo que mas sexy y con mas imaginacion que tu- respondio la silueta

-¿tu eres yo pe...pero como?- preguntaba rarity confunida pero mas asustada

-te explicare yo soy tu locura soy aquella que te da cordura tus pensamientos, tu imaginacion, tu lado pervertido y masoquista- la rarity extraña comenzaba a reir mas

-creo que ya sabes quien soy-

rarity no podia creer lo que pasaba al parecer estaba viendo su lado malo

-tu eres mi lado oscuro- dijo rarity

-por supuesto querida y e venido aqui para ayudarte a majorar en tus diseños de ropa- respondio rarity dark (para no poner rarity oscura lo dejaremos como rarity dark en riviews me pueden decir opiniones de como ponerlo mejor)

-pe...pero como puedes estar tu aqui deberias ser parte de mi mente no estar materializada o ser en carne y hueso como yo- dijo rarity

-eso es lo que menos importa querida tontita- rarity dar solto del cuello a rarity-vine a ayudarte cariño y tengo una exelente idea-

-¿como me ayudaras?- pregunto rarity

-primero que nada- rarity dark chisqueo los dedos y aparecio un vestido muy revelador color rojo y se lo puso -bien asi esta mejor y ahora- volveo a chisquear los dedos y aparecio el cuarderno que arojo rarity

-¿mi cuaderno en que me ayudara gemela?- dijo rarity

-bueno toma este lapiz y ponte a dibujar lo que yo pienso tu lo vas a pensar ya que somos una sola persona-

-espera ¿somos una sola persona?- pregunto rarity

-haci es y te dare una prueba tu sentiras lo que yo siento y yo sentire lo que tu sientes como esto-

rarity dark todo su parte intima entonces rarity sintio esa sensacion en su cuerpo ruborisandola

-hehe...creo que eso te ara entender que somos una- respondio rarity dark

-si...pe...pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-tranquila cariño no lo volvere a hacer solo fue un ejemplo ahora sienta tu trasero en esa silla- dijo rarity dark

entonces rarity se sento en la silla del escritorio y tomo el lapiz rarity dark tuvo una gran idea y esa idea rarity la tuvo tambien entonces comenzo a dibujar el vestido, cuando termino de dibujar rarity estaba muy impresionada ya que ese vestido se veria genial

-vaya esto es impresionante gracias a ti rarity dark pode crear un nuevo vestido- dijo raritymuy emosionada

-tu y yo aremos todo juntas yo te ayudare a crear esos lindos vestidos que tanto deceas- decia rarity dark

-gracias linda bueno sera mejor que comienze a hacerlo- exclamo rarity

pero rarity dark la detuvo

-no cariño no tienes el material para hacerlo- respondio rarity dark

-pero si aqui tengo tela para cearlo-

-no cariño lo que necesitas para hacerlo esa a ella-rarity dark le mostro una foto de una chica muy conocida para rarity esa chica era sunset shimmer

-esaes sunset shimmer una de mis mejores amigas ¿acaso me ayudara a fabricar el vestido?- pregunto rarity

-algo asi cariño, mañana ya que iras a la escuela invitala a venir a tu casa le diras que necesitas su ayuda y cuando este aqui bueno la convertiremos en un vestido- le susurro rarity dark en el oido

rarity se asusto cuando escucho esas palabras

-no no puedo hacerlo ella es una de mis mejores amigas- dijo rarity

-hay cariño que tontita eres recuerda lo que te hizo esa vez en la feria de la escuela-

entonces rarity recordo

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _rarity se encontraba en la feria de la escuela donde estaba exponiendo sus nuevas creaciones de moda pero entonces sunset shimmer se acercaba a ella con una mirada de enojo_

 _-¿que son estas cosas tan feas?- exclamo sunset_

 _ya saben como es rarity es muy sensible en cuanto a insultos pero trato de ser fuerte y enfrento a sunset_

 _-esto es moda y dudo que alguien como tu sepa que es moda- respondio rarity enojada_

 _-asi hehe, veamos que pasa si te pintamos de verde a ti y a tus vestidos- dijo sunset_

 _entonces ella tomo una cubeta de pintura verde obscuro y lanzo la pintura contra rarity ella termino cubierta por la pintura al igual que sus vestidos ese color verde nunca le gusto a rarity odia el color verde y su cabello quedo maltratado por la pintura_

 _rarity se puso de rodillas y empezo a llorar_

 _-vaya que delicada no soporta el verde que perdedora eres- dijo sunset_

 _rarity aun llorando alzo la mirada con ojos llorosos_

 _-eres un monstro- dijo rarity y salio corriendo de la escuela llorando_

 _todos observaron esa escena tan grosera todos tenian ganas de darle su merecido a sunset shimmer ya que en ese tiempo era un vil desgraciada lastima sentimientos y como habran recordado las chicas antes no eran amigas pero rainbow, aj, fluttershy, y pinkie sintieron un dolor y enojo por verlo_

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

entonces la expresion de rarity de preocupacion cambio a una de enojo y desprecio total asia sunset shimmer

rarity dark pudo observar y sentir el odio de rarity, ella se acerco a su parte buena y la abrazo

-tranqulia cariño mañana esa desgraciada pagara por lo que nos hizo, se metio con la chica equivocada- dijo rarity dark

-si cariño mañana sera la hora de la venganza- respondio rarity

entonces abrazo a dark rarity, ella se reia sin que rarity la viera su plan funcionaria a la perfeccion ese nuevo vestido estaba claro que seria creado con sunset shimmer

 **a la mañana siguiente**

rarity se despertaba y se estaria preparando para ir a la escuela para preparar su venganza

-¿ya estas lista querida?- pregunto rarity dark

-si cariño estoy lista- exclamo rarity

-bien ya sabes que hacer te estare esperando con sunset aqui mismo este sera uno de los vestidos mas bellos que podamos crear juntas- dijo rarity dark

-si sera uno de mas lindos- dijo rarity riendo malevolamente

-muy bien querida ve por ella-

si rarity dark no tardare-

entonces rarity se marcho a la escuela y dark rarity se quedo en la boutique, y asi transcurrio el dia rarity llego a la escuela le dijo a sunset que si podia ayudarla con unos vestido, ella acepto muy felizmente pero no sabia que era una trampa y asi paso el dia

porfin terminaron las clases rarity estaba muy furiosa pero disimulaba perfectamente, caminaron a la boutique carousel en donde sunset pudo observa que una de las ventanas estaba rotas ella habia preguntado que habia pasado pero rarity solo se limito a contestarle que fue un accidente

entonces entraron a la boutique en donde rarity le ofrecio pasar cordialmente a la sala cuando sunset camino rarity tomo un palo de madera y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a sunset haciendo que se desmayara y callera el suelo en eso dark rarity bajo las escaleras

-muy bien hecho cariño ahora llevemosla al sotano- exclamo rarity dark

rarity solo asintio y ya estaba anciosa por la dulce venganza que tendria y bajaron a sunset al sotano, pasaron horas y sunset shimmer empezo a despertarse

-¿don...donde me encuentro?- se pregunto sunset mientras habia los ojos

ella trato de moverse pero no podia y empezo a ponerse nerviosa

-que...que pasa por que no me puedo mover- se preguntaba sunset

entonces escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a ella lentamente

-quien anda hay- dijo sunset

-tranquila cariño soy yo- dijo una voz familiar

-ra...rarity eres tu, que pasa aqui por que no me puedo mover- pregunto sunset

-por que estas atada de cabeza a pies no pense que tuviera que decirte tontita- exclamo rarity

-¿que pero por que? pense que te ayudaria con unos vestidos- dijo sunset

-de hecho me estas ayudando ahora querida el vestido no puede estar completo ni creado por que le falta algo muy importante-

sunset se aterrorizo sabia lo que iva a pasar pero entonces empezo a reirse

-oh vaya hehe me engañastes rarity buena broma hehe pense que pinkie y rainbow eran las bromistas pero veo que tu tambien eres buena en eso hehe- dijo sunset riendo

-no se de que te ries nunca dije nada gracioso ademas hacer bromas es ordinario- respondio rarity

entonces la exprecion de sunset volvio a cambiar

-¿rarity por que me haces esto ami?- preguntaba sunset atemorizada

-no recuerdas lo que me hicistes en aquella feria de la escuela cuando me hicistes salir corriendo y llorando-respondio rarity

entonces sunset recordo ese terrible dia donde se comportaba de una manera muy desagradable

-perdona rarity por favor perdoname lamento haberte hecho eso no era mi intencion fue cuando no pensaba bien las cosas- exclamo sunset

-pedirme disculpas ahora ya es demaciado tarde es hora de tener mi propia venganza- dijo rarity y le dio un fuerte cachetada a sunset dejando su mejilla roja

sunset solto unas lagrimas de dolor pero mas de terror entonces sunset alzo un poco la mirada y vio una pequeña luz de una puerta y pudo observar una silueta identica a rarity

-rarity por favor no le arias estos a una de tus amigas- dijo sunset ya mas aterrorisada

-tu nunca fuiste mi amiga nunca te perdone por lo que me hiciste antes pero ahora es hora de la venganza- respondio rarity entonces ensendio un foco que colgaba del techo

con esa luz pudo observa sunset que rarity tenia unos instrumentos y cuchillos en un bandeja de metal, entonces rarity tomo un pequeño cuchillo y se acerco a sunset y empezo a cortar su falda hasta que empezo a clavar ese cuchillo en su pierna, sunset grito de dolor pero rarity la silencio poniendole una vola en la boca

-asi no escuchare tus estupidos gritos- dijo rarity muy enojada clavo el cuchillo en el pecho de sunset

ella gimio de dolor y de sus ojos caian lagrimas, rarity quito ese cuchillo y corto toda la ropa de sunset y empezo a quitarse

-tu ropa es solo un estorbo para lo que pienso hacerte maldita tonta- dijo rarity

ella retido toda la ropa de sunset dejandola completamente desnuda entonces tomo uno cuchillo de cierra a ella no le importaba cual fuera entonces comenzo a clavar el cuchillo en su tovillo y ya clavado el cuchillo comenzo a moverlo hacia arriba pasando por su pansa la accila el codo hasta llegar a su palma de su mano donde termino la cortada en medio de los dedos y repitio ese mismo proseso del otro lado de su cuerpo

sunset estaba muy adolorida no sentia su cuerpo sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas logro escupir la bola que le puso rarity en la boca pero eso enfurecio a rarity e hizo que ella le clavara el cuchillo en el pecho de nuevo haciendo que sunset tociera sangre pero rarity le volvio a tapar la boca

-escucha sunset no te traje a castigarte si no a usarte para usarte para un vestido-dijo rarity entonces esa camilla donde estaba sunset se levanto

sunset miro a rarity ya apunto de desmayarse por el dolor entonces rarity en las cortadas puso unos ganchos adelante y atras, cuando termino de hacerlo se acerco a un panel donde tenia unos controles

-bueno es hora de hacer bestidos-

rarity preciono un boton y esos ganchos que puso en las cortadas de sunset comenzaron a moverse, sunset sentia un dolor muy fuerte sabia que pasaria rarity le quitaria su piel, entonces esos ganchos comenzaron a estirar la piel y se iva despegando del cuerpo de cuerpo de sunset, mucha sangre salia de sus heridas ya que rarity le estaba quitando la piel, rarity se artaba alver que esto tardaba asi que aumento la potencia de la maquila e hizo que de un tiron le quitara toda la piel del cuerpo de sunset

sunset solto un fuerte gemido de dolor y se desmayo repentinamente de los ganchos colgaba la piel de sunset shimmer menos la de su cabeza ya que rarity selecciona muy bien la piel que queria solamente la de su cuerpo, entonces todo la piel y se dirijio a la planta de arriba pero rarity dark se quedo observando el cuerpo de sunset sin piel la sangre que caia de su cuerpo la exitaba le facinaba tal vez hasta hizo que su parte intima se humedeciera

mientras que rarity con la piel comenzo a hacer el vestido, y haci pasaron las horas hasta que rarity termino con el bestido y bajo de nuevo al sotano pero con una geringa esta geringa la inyecto a sunset esta geringa tenia agrenalina pero tambien una droga que dormia su cuerpo

sunset desperto muy adolorida y con los ojos llorosos y observo a rarity y a una silueta negra detras de ella

-mira sunset que te parece mi nuevo vestido verdad que muy lindo- dijo rarity

-eres un monstruo rarity- respodio sunset

-hay que grosera sera mejor que termine contigo ahora mismo-dijo rarity y tomo un cuchillo de carnisero

-tus ultimas palabras sunset shimmer-pregunto rarity

-tienes unos ojos y un cuerpo tan lindo- respondio sunset

rarity se impreciono por esas palabras pero aun asi no la freno y le encago ese gran cuchillo en el corazon a sunset shimmer

rarity por fin hizo ese vestido tan brillante para ella con la piel de sunset

-muy bien rarity ya cayo una solo faltan 5 mas y tendras tu nueva linea de vestidos he...heheheh... jajajajajaja- dijo rarity dark riendo junto con rarity

* * *

 **si la primera parte te gusto dale pulgar arriba y compartela con tus amigos suscribete a mi canal de youtube (rarity gunderson es el canal) si quieres ver las sorpresas que te esperan, sigeme en facebook y dame like a la pagina tambien su gustan agregarme como amiga aceptare con gusto**

 **les envio saludos y les deseo buenas noches**


End file.
